


Response to F. Scott Fitzgerald

by Stella_by_Starlight (MissMarpleMadness)



Series: The House of Broken Things and Other Poems [11]
Category: F. Scott Fitzgerald - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Criticism, Heroes, Heroes & Villains, Heroes to Villains, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Villains, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarpleMadness/pseuds/Stella_by_Starlight





	Response to F. Scott Fitzgerald

 

_Show me a hero_

_And I'll write you a tragedy_

 

Unnecessary

 

Just see the villain 

There’s your tragedy

 


End file.
